From the Ashes
by Kyutal
Summary: King's Landing, once a sprawling city of almost a million people, is now a charred ruin after suffering the Dragon Queen's vengeance. Jon Snow witnesses the terror and fear-stricken masses as they scramble to escape further wrath from the daughter of the Mad King. Now those left alive must try to save what's left if peace is ever to be an option.
1. Aftermath

**Jon**

The smell of ash and smoke blankets the city of King's Landing. Gray skies and the beginnings of snowfall is creeping towards the Red Keep after the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, razed the city while riding her dragon. Everywhere he looks, Jon Snow sees survivors with burns ranging from minor to complete incineration. The buildings are blackened by soot and smaller fires are still waiting to be extinguished. After witnessing the complete chaos that Grey Worm incited by throwing his spear, nothing seems to make sense anymore.

Jon had lived his whole life to be honorable and good just like Ned Stark taught him. But nothing could have prepared him to the carnage and complete breakdown of military command. Seeing Northmen joining the frenzy of rape and pillaging destroyed the foundations of what he believed in. Honor doesn't matter in a battlefield between factions with too much bad blood between them both. Despite the silence, there is no calm as people are scrambling to pick themselves up with whatever they have left.

As he tried to help people in what way he could, his mind kept going back to the speech Daenerys had given to her troops and Tyrion's arrest. Although he couldn't understand what was being said, the way she spoke wasn't the same Dany he fell in love with. This Dany was ruthless and it didn't help with so many betrayals and losses happening in such quick succession. Jon understood that both Dany and Grey Worm were devastated by the loss of Missandei, but this was unwarranted.

_What was the point of all this? So many civilians are dead, and for what? A gods forsaken throne. I need to find Tyrion before he gets even more reckless._

Making his way to the Red Keep, the destruction was worse with each passing building. Some were reduced to ash while one of the towers of the Keep fell from the dragonfire melting through the middle portion, causing it to fall to the city. Mounds of charred bodies became more prevalent with some reaching to the roofs of the smaller homes. Unsullied troops continued to pile more with wagons arriving every few minutes. The bodies were so burned you couldn't even tell what they were anymore, just husks in the shape of a person. Passing another street, the survivors were getting rounded up by the Dothraki. The people were panicked and still suffering from the shock of the attack.

As he pushed onward towards the Red Keep's prison, he gave up his weapons to the Unsullied stationed to guard Tyrion's cell. Whether the dwarf gave any reasonable advice is up in the air but it's better than nothing at this point. Opening the door, Jon sees Tyrion sitting against a storage crate.

"Did you bring any wine?" Tyrion asked.

"No." Jon replied.

"Ah...well, thank you for coming to see me. Our queen doesn't keep prisoners for long. I suppose there's a crude kind of justice."

Jon remains silent, not knowing what to say.

"So is there life after death?" Tyrion wondered.

"Not that I've seen." Jon felt uncomfortable talking about this. Getting stabbed by his brothers still held a phantom pain that would never fade. There was nothing on the other side and it was pointless to think otherwise.

"I should be thankful. Oblivion is the best I could hope for." Tyrion admitted with a smile. "I strangled my lover. I shot my own father with a crossbow. Betrayed my queen."

"You didn't." Jon interrupted.

"I did. I would do it all over again after seeing what has happened. I chose my fate. The people of King's Landing had no choice. No matter how much they may hate and accuse me, they did not deserve to be set on fire by a dragon when the bells were rung."

"I can't justify what happened. I won't try. But the war is over now." Jon responded. _At least I hope it is._

"You can't possibly believe that. When you heard her talking to her soldiers, did she sound like someone who was done fighting?" Tyrion's tone was beginning to flare. "She liberated the people of Slaver's Bay. She liberated the people of King's Landing. And she'll go on liberating until the people of the world are free...and she rules them all."

"You've been by her side, counseling her from the beginning. None of this would have happened if you hadn't told Varys. None of those people would be dead right now if you hadn't spread the word." Jon argued. "If you kept your mouth shut, all of these people including your brother and sister might still be alive."

Jon's expression was a mix of anger and regret. Despite sounding like all the blame was on Tyrion, Jon knew this was also his fault. Dany had warned him what would happen if he told his siblings about the truth. And now that decision has led to countless thousands dead. Looking back, he knew that Arya and Bran had no reason to tell anyone even with their personal opinion on Dany.

_That leaves Sansa._

"You've had a taste of the power of a dragon. Would you have done the same thing?" Tyrion asked shifting focus.

Jon stayed silent. Any way he worded this would lead to more discord and Tyrion's rising conflict against Daenerys. Looking back on hindsight won't help now and he needed Tyrion to understand this. Even with the multiple mistakes that Tyrion had a indirect hand in, he is still one of the few people that understands the politics of Westeros well enough to maybe put some of it back in order.

_Obviously I wouldn't have set the city on fire. Only a madman would do this. But if that is the case, then what does that make Dany?_

"It doesn't matter if I would or wouldn't have. King's Landing has been destroyed and no amount of looking to the past is going to change that. We need to focus on how to save what is left."

"Don't change the subject! Answer the damn question Jon! Would you have set fire to a city of a million innocent civilians who had nothing to do with Cersei? People that wanted nothing more than to live another day without even caring who sat on the Iron Throne." Tears were on the cusp of falling out of Tyrion's eyes. The devastation of the civilians and the loss of his siblings were the breaking point. While he tolerated some of Daenerys' previous reckless actions, this is one crosses both his and Jon's moral lines.

"No, I wouldn't. Even if they were all guilty criminals, I wouldn't have torched the city." It was the truth, what more can he say.

Taking a deep breath Tyrion continued. "Every time she has brought justice, whether it was the slave masters or dothraki khals, she believed what she was doing was right and no one was able to argue against her. As she keeps pushing on, more evil men die and we cheer her for it. It has gotten into her head that anything she does is good and right. She had many advisors but she rarely listened and unless it benefitted her immediately."

"I know she is headstrong. But she has heard reason before. Both of us told her on Dragonstone that burning the Red Keep was not the right decision when you lost three allies at the same time."

"You're forgetting the part where she completely disregarded my advice. The only reason she didn't go through with her plan was because of you Jon." Tyrion countered. "Ever since you met her, she has ignored me, Ser Jorah, and Varys at every opportunity in favor of your opinion."

"So I'm the cause of all this, is that what you're saying?" Jon accused. "I should have just ignored the dragonglass and let my people suffer under the hands of the Night King?"

Tyrion just closed his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "After all this time, your foolishness continues to amaze me. It should be so obvious that Daenerys values your voice most of all because of her love for you. The only one that can save us is you, Jon."

"'Save us?' We're not the ones that need help with how many people are still down in the city getting treated for burns all over their bodies."

_Our well-being should be the least of his worries right now. Any number of survivors is better than none._

"And what do you think will happen when our Queen sees these people. Would she treat them as the slaves she liberated or see them as universal Cersei loyalists and continues to burn them? She will kill anyone she deems a threat to her rule, that includes us most of all." Tyrion suggests. "I have betrayed her far too many times so I don't have much going for me at the moment. You may think you are safe Jon, but you are the biggest obstacle she faces with your true lineage beginning to spread."

"I've said I don't want it more than enough times by this point. I bent the knee and gave up my claim to that damn throne."

"You bent the knee as Jon Snow, the King in the North before you found out your heritage and what it entails. As Aegon Targaryen, you haven't bent anything if no one has witnessed you giving up the throne and documented it for all to hear. Knowing Varys, he would have sent out ravens the moment he learned the truth about you."

"So now you are plotting against Daenerys again by trying to put me on the throne?"

"If it means no more cities and people set on fire, then I am planning to do anything, regardless of the risk," he says. "I have no family left, House Lannister ends with me and I couldn't give a damn about that. I'll do whatever it takes, even if means I have to fight Drogon with my bare hands."

Hearing this made the room feel heavier than before. Jon was well versed in betrayal, better than most; the stab wounds on his chest proved that. Being on both ends of betrayer and betrayed, he knew the consequences are rarely worth it. To see how far Tyrion was willing to go to stop Daenerys is worrying.

Daenerys' mission to reclaim the Iron Throne was strong, bordering obsessive. It represents everything House Targaryen built over the past 300 years. It was the closest thing she had ini connection to her family after losing it from Robert's Rebellion. Until Jon himself. Now to find out the man she loves is her blood and true heir to the Iron Throne, who can possibly guess what she desires most.

Jon knows that she suffered constant betrayal and loss, especially with the recent deaths of Ser Jorah, Missandei, and Rhaegal so close together. He blames himself for telling Sansa even after how many times she manipulated his blind trust for her own benefit.

_I'm probably a traitor now also in Dany's eyes…_

"You're naive if you believe me accepting my claim of the throne will prevent more cities and castles from burning." Jon states.

"I argued with Varys about his plans for Daenerys before we arrived at Dragonstone, now it seems to be the only path to peace. Removing her from the equation is-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Jon exclaimed. Hearing this was the final straw. To suggest killing Daenerys is the last thing he wanted to hear from the former Hand of the Queen. It felt like the Spider had set a lasting influence. He figured Varys was actively trying to poison Daenerys from how she avoided eating for days. Jon didn't like Varys from the beginning and his intuition was right by how easily the eunuch flipped his allegiances to try to undermine Daenerys without a second thought.

"I understand you love her Jon, I truly do, but you must realize what is best for Westeros far outweighs personal feelings."

Jon felt himself struggling to breathe. Being asked to take the throne for peace is one thing, killing Daenerys to do so is another. The repercussions could also be disastrous the minute the Dothraki and Unsullied get word and more people are potentially at risk.

_He isn't thinking clearly if killing Dany is the way. There is little to no logic with this plan._

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Jon begins again.

"I understand that what happened to the city, the people, and your family was cruel and unjust. You may see it as necessary to kill Daenerys to stop more pain and suffering, but I know that it is driven deep down by revenge. There is little logic in doing this because you're forgetting about her soldiers. The moment they learn she is dead, nothing will be able to stop them from rampaging over Westeros."

"Then what do you plan on doing? She believes destiny is on her side and that nothing can change that. Words are wind when a dragon is involved. How else are you planning to stop her?" Tyrion looked desperate.

"You said I was the only one that she would listen to. If you're right, then maybe I can convince her to stop."

"Did you not hear me when I said you were the biggest threat to her rule? What's stopping her from commanding Drogon from setting you on fire the moment she sees you? Not only are you the biggest threat, you were the one that told Sansa everything with the expectation of keeping it secret. So congratulations Snow, welcome to the club of traitors to the Dragon Queen." Tyrion said sarcastically.

"While you have lost faith in her, I haven't. Whether she will execute me is up for debate, but killing her will be the last thing I ever think of so don't ask it of me."

"You are so blinded by love that you won't even acknowledge what she has become. You northerners are truly stubborn beyond comprehension." Tyrion retorted. "You remind me of Jaime and how he couldn't see past Cersei despite all of the horrible things she did. Do you remember what he did to the last Targaryen that terrorized the same people he was supposed to rule over? He stabbed the Mad King in the back to protect the innocent from wildfire."

"Don't you dare compare me to your brother. I'm nothing like him nor will I ever be. You chose to follow Daenerys because you saw a better Westeros. If all those titles she earned in Essos were lies, then you would not have sought her out in the first place. Daenerys is not her father." Jon argued.

"No Jon, she isn't her father. She is worse."

To think that Tyrion fell this far was unexpected. Jon had hoped for some reasonable advice on how to handle this situation and found none here. Turning around, he proceeded to the door and knocked for the guards outside to open it.

After retrieving his weapons, he exited the prisons and made his way to the gardens. Despite being covered in ash from the destroyed parts of the castle, most of the gardens surprisingly remained intact. It was eerily quiet with no soldiers patrolling around. He approached a balcony that had a table and two chairs overlooking Blackwater Bay. The bay itself was littered with the remains of Euron Greyjoy's fleet. Jon took a seat, not knowing how to move forward when confronting Dany.

_How can I make her listen? Enough people have died already._

Twenty minutes of silence and brooding later, he heard footsteps approaching. Turning his head around, he sees Davos walking with a somber expression. Taking the second seat, Davos sighed from exhaustion.

"I was born and raised in this city." Davos began and pointed a finger towards a specific area. "Right there in the heart of Flea Bottom. The stench was nothin' but shit, poverty, and crime. To this day I didn't think anythin' would erase that smell, yet here we are."

"Aye, here we are. I spoke with Tyrion. He thinks that Daenerys should die if peace is ever going to be possible. I honestly don't agree with him but I don't know where to begin when I see her."

"Truthfully, I can understand where he is coming from. When I lost my son in battle right in these waters, I was angry and wanted nothing but revenge. But war is not a place of morality and compassion. We both know the horrors of a battlefield and it will always be hell to witness. What comes afterwards is the real hardship."

"All those deaths can't be justified on the excuse of war Davos."

"No, they can't be. Yes, all those people might be innocent in some way and were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It doesn't change the fact that we need to figure out how to deal with it. I agree with you that killing Her Grace is the wrong move, for your sake."

"Then what would you have me do. I asked you to be my advisor because you have experience of being a Hand and always kept a clear head. So please give me something. Anything." Jon begged.

"Aye, you made me an advisor during your rule of the North. I may not be the most educated person in Westeros, but it doesn't take a maester to realize that Her Grace is willing to listen to you. Best example was on Dragonstone."

"Tyrion said the same thing. He also went on to say that I should take my rightful place as King to stop her."

Davos had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean rightful place?"

Jon was surprised. He thought everyone in his inner circle had known about this by now. "Did no one tell you about my parentage?"

He shook his head and his attention shifted from the city to Jon immediately.

"Shortly after we arrived in Winterfell, Sam told me of my mother and Bran confirmed it. I am the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon said. "They were married in secret and I was born in Dorne. My father, or uncle, Ned Stark took me in as his bastard to protect me from King Robert. My real name isn't Jon Snow, but Aegon of House Targaryen and Stark."

Davos is stunned. He was taking longer to process the whole revelation than Jon expected.

"I didn't know Ned Stark well, but his honor is legendary. To think that he was the greatest liar in all the seven kingdoms. Hiding the true heir of the Iron Throne under his best friend's nose this whole time, that takes guts." Davos gave a small laugh. "Tyrion was right about you being a threat."

"I've said I don't want a crown. I didn't want to be King in the North. I only did it because it was the easiest way to unite the North before the Night King attacked. They already questioned my loyalty the moment I brought Dany up north. Now they find out I'm not even Ned Stark's son but the son of the dragon prince that stole their beloved Lyanna. My very existence is the whole reason this entire continent is this fucked to begin with."

"Let me stop you right there. You are not the reason for everything that happened. All the shit the stirred before the Rebellion had nothing to do with you and it is foolish to believe otherwise. Jon, you need to understand that a child shouldn't take the blame for something their parents did. A newborn babe is innocent despite all the odds. Growing up as a bastard, you should understand this more than most. Yes it was a harsh life, but I have no doubt in my mind that your true parents loved you all the same, just like Ned."

"The northerners followed me because I was Ned Stark's son. They wouldn't want to follow someone related to the Mad King."

"The blood of the dragon runs through your veins true, just every bit as much as the wolf. Your mother was a true Stark and that counts for more than you realize. You aren't a bastard Jon, but trueborn making you a prince and heir. You might not want to rule, but that is precisely why you are the best candidate."

"Are you trying to push Tyrion's agenda as well?"

"Let me finish before you assume anythin'. I'm not speaking to you now as an advisor, but as a friend. You are a good man that is willing to put your life on the line to do what is right. That has led you to success and failure, which is to be expected of any leader. You delegate to reach compromise without the need for violence unless there is no choice. You bent the knee because you saw Her Grace as worthy of ruling this land and to save your people. That proves you would be a good king, if not one of the best we have seen in the history of this country. You may not want it, but are you willing to give up the realm for your own wishes?" Davos questioned.

"Would you have me go against Dany in another war to take that throne?" Jon was getting frustrated with this notion popping up over and over.

"No, another war is the last thing that we need right now. I know you love the Queen, a blind man can see it. I may not know her well enough to judge but after this inferno, do you still believe that she is the right person to govern over these people?"

Jon was hesitant to answer. "...I do."

"Then make her understand that. Show her that this is not the solution to a peaceful and united Westeros. You can brood all you want Jon, but as of now you are the only one capable of getting through to her."

"How does my status of heir affect any of this?" Jon was getting more confused by the second with Davos' intentions. He knew the old smuggler wasn't the type to be manipulative so this whole conversation felt odd.

"It's not about the throne, this is about how you are the only living blood relative she has left. She grew up mostly alone thinking that there is no one else waiting for her here. To now find out the man she loves is also her kin makes me believe that she would want you alive." Davos explained. "But you weren't the only one remember. I can't recall his name, that old maester in Castle Black."

"Maester Aemon…" Jon felt stupid for not remembering this. All this time with Daenerys and he still managed to forget to talk about the wise old Targaryen that helped him during his time in the Night's Watch. "I'm still ahead of her in succession. What if she doesn't care about blood and kills me anyway?"

"Possible, but I wouldn't think like that." Davos answered with a small smile.

"You seem more optimistic in this approach than I do."

"I tend to look on the bright side of things. Better to have some small shred of hope in dark times than to waste it wallowing in despair."

Davos was right, and his advice was more valuable with each counsel. Besides Sam and Tormund, the old man might be one of the few true friends that Jon had left. Killing Dany was out of the question, but maybe he could talk her down somewhat if Tyrion is to be believed.

Standing from his seat, Jon looked to Davos. "Thank you for your help Ser Davos. I don't know what I did to deserve your respect and friendship but I will always be grateful."

"It has been a privilege to have met and served you Jon. 'twas nice to finally follow someone that cared about the people more than himself to point of dying and coming back. I truly believe we can fix this without any more bloodshed and I hope to see it lead us to proper peace." Davos said.

"I'm going to Daenerys now. If I don't come back, I hope you can try to convince her in my stead."

"With my luck, you better pray to every god in this fucked up world. Good luck Jon or do you prefer Aegon now?" Jon couldn't help but give a small laugh.

"Jon will always be my name. It was the name Ned gave me and I'll keep using it in honor of him. If Aegon does come up, who knows."

Davos brought up his left hand and Jon took it in what could be their final handshake. Turning around he begins his march towards the throne room where Daenerys is most likely waiting.

AN: That's the first chapter and it follows what happens in the last episode but with more conversation and fallout of the razing of King's Landing. I'm hoping I captured the essence of the characters, but if you have any feedback for improvement feel free to review. Thanks!


	2. The Red Keep

**Daenerys**

The silence within the Red Keep brought with it a cold stillness that Dany had never felt before. Everywhere she has gone up until this point has been filled some form of sound. Whether it was the people that conversed in smalltalk inside the great pyramid of Meereen or the screams of her Dothraki bloodriders charging into battle on the Blackwater Rush, there was always noise. But this silence was unsettling, and it made the castle feel like a ruin similar to Harrenhal.

_I suppose they aren't too different now save for when I restore it to its original glory. No more of the usurpers' ilk corrupting these halls._

Dany was alone with none of her Unsullied by command. She wanted to see the entirety of the Red Keep by herself. To walk through the history Aegon the Conqueror began when he, Visenya, and Rhaenys had left Dragonstone to unite Westeros under one banner. While Maegor was the one that built the castle itself, it stood as the physical embodiment of House Targaryen's feats on the continent. To walk among these halls felt odd to a certain degree. For so long, Dany has been on the path of making it back to Westeros in the desire to restore her family name. And now to see it through her own eyes feels almost like a dream. A dream that she fears she will wake from and find herself still in Meereen or with her brother in Pentos.

_I hope you can see me now brother. It wasn't you that would restore our House, but me. For all your words of taking back the Iron Throne, you will be forgotten like the traitors and usurpers that forced us to flee when we were children. I will ensure my name and our family will last a thousand generations and beyond._

Climbing up the main staircase led to all of the major vicinities of the keep including Maegor's Holdfast, the White Sword Tower, and the Tower of the Hand. The Maidenvault and dungeons were separate and would be seen to later. With Tyrion held in the dungeons currently it seemed best to ignore that sector for the time being. The one portion of the keep that Dany had Drogon aim specifically for was the Traitor's Walk. Although Dany abhorred traitors, putting up their heads in display for the public wasn't the method she preferred. Enemies should burn and ash is all that needs to remain of them.

Eventually she reached a divide where it separated the staircase into three different paths. Dany didn't know the layout of the keep so it was best to just learn as she went. Picking the left since it was the most intact, it led up to the White Sword Tower. This was the headquarters of the Kingsguard and their barracks. Reaching towards the door at the top of the tower, Dany pushed it open to find the room having minimal damage from the attack. Several different sets of armor were on display as well as high quality swords that befitted a Kingsguard. As she kept walking further in, it opened to another chamber and at the center of the room is a table in the shape of a hexagon. The only item on it is a thick book with the emblem of the Kingsguard on the cover.

_This must be the fabled Book of Brothers, for all Kingsguard to be honored for their service._

Flipping it open, many were names that she had no real knowledge of. The ones that did included Duncan the Tall, Gerold Hightower, Aemon Targaryen the "Dragonknight", Arthur Dayne "The Sword of the Morning", and Sandor Clegane.

One name that stood out above all the rest was Ser Barristan the Bold, her former Queensguard that died in the worst possible way. In an ally, surrounded by snakes that wanted her to suffer for abolishing slavery in Meereen.

The old knight had brought a new perspective to her council when he first arrived. Coming straight from King's Landing to Astapor to give Dany knowledge of what had happened between her time in Pentos to Qarth and to pledge his loyalty. He also provided a better picture of Rhaegar compared to the version that Viserys tried to portray. A somber prince that loved music and helping the people instead of the kidnapping rapist the rest of the world believes him to be. Barristan was honorable, kind, and loyal to House Targaryen to the very end and his stint as Lord Commander of Robert's Kingsguard didn't change that.

Flipping the page, she saw Jaime Lannister's entry. Compared to the previous members, his portion was surprisingly sparse.

**Ser Jaime Lannister**

_Ser Jaime of House Lannister. Firstborn son of Lord Tywin and Lady Joanna of Casterly Rock. Served against the Kingswood Brotherhood as squire to Lord Sumner Crakehall. Knighted in his 15th year by Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard, for valor in the field. Chosen for the Kingsguard in his 15th year by King Aerys II Targaryen. During the Sack of King's Landing, slew King Aerys II at the foot of the Iron Throne. Thereafter known as the "Kingslayer". Pardoned for his crime by King Robert I Baratheon. Served in the honor guard that brought his sister the Lady Cersei Lannister to King's Landing to wed King Robert. Champion in the tourney held at King's Landing on the occasion of their wedding._

Dany didn't know how to feel about the Kingslayer. When he first arrived, all she saw was the man that took everything from her the moment he stabbed the Mad King and forced her and Viserys to live on the run. She wanted him executed for that but Sansa's swornsword, Brienne of Tarth, vouched for him based on his honor. It was difficult to grasp from all the events that happened in quick succession. Their first encounter was on the Blackwater Rush when he tried to stab her with a spear while she was trying to remove a scorpion bolt from Drogon. Next was the summit in the Dragonpit where Cersei lied about sending troops north to aid against the Night King.

Yet despite all the terrible crimes he committed against House Stark and House Targaryen, he still came up north to fight against the dead to honor his pledge, knowing full well he could die before the battle against the Night King occurred. So many conflicting views made it hard to understand a such a complicated person whose allegiances shifted for both good and evil. Tyrion did everything in his power to save Ser Jaime and it didn't matter in the end when he found the knight buried alive with Cersei.

Dany knew that her father was evil and was rightly killed for his madness. She might have held a grudge against Jaime for indirectly causing her to live the life of a beggar, but she understands that he thought what he did was right. To then be labeled as Kingslayer and hated by the people he saved surely jaded his opinion of people that didn't know the full story. The Book of Brothers was created to highlight the heroic deeds of the Kingsguard and his entry deserved more than what was shown, no matter what Dany thought of the man himself.

Closing the book, she proceeded out of the White Sword Tower and back down the steps to the division area. Making a left turn up the center stairwell, this area was covered in rubble. Holes and burn marks littered the way up to an open area. On the floor was a painted map of Westeros covered in dirt and rock. There was a small staircase in the back but it led to a drop due to the area being destroyed. Looking around, there are several doors that led to rooms with beds and essential living items. No doubt this is Maegor's Holdfast, where the royal family resided. Walking into a large room, the interior was exquisite with lavish designs and furniture all about. The aesthetic had a heavy focus on the Baratheon stag and Lannister Lion.

_Redecorating will be a hassle with how large this place is._

With nothing left of interest, Dany headed towards the last staircase and it barely led anywhere before the cloudy sky was visible. The Tower of the Hand was here and she had swept past it first on the initial attack on the Red Keep. She would need an architect to rebuild it from scratch but that will be later after her campaign.

Thinking of her former Hand, Dany decided to stay here to collect her thoughts on how to proceed now that Tyrion has chosen to be her enemy.

_I'll need to find a new Hand soon if I'm going to liberate the world. Who can I trust at this point?_

When it came to the people she could still trust, there were few on that list that qualified. Grey Worm was Master of War and would be on the frontlines. Yara Greyjoy was reorganizing the Iron Islands and didn't have the political savviness to handle the Seven Kingdoms, no one in the Dothraki was suitable, and she didn't want Jon to be second fiddle even after he told the Starks the truth. She wanted him by her side in this mission of establishing Targaryen rule across all of the realms of men.

The one person that had a chance of filling Tyrion's shoes was Sansa, but with all the conversations they've had ending in conflict, it seemed impossible to sway her to the cause.

_I've tried to connect with her and she has undermined me at every possible opportunity. Even if she accepted the position, nothing will be accomplished with how different our views are. If Olenna wasn't dead, she would be the best candidate and I could have been ruling Westeros by now if I followed her advice in the beginning._

Dany began pacing unknowingly across the stairs trying to come up with someone to be her new Hand. More than ten minutes pass and still no one comes to mind. It wasn't until she saw a silhouette down below the keep sitting in the gardens did she stop. No matter how high up she may have been, she immediately recognized Jon from his brooding expression taking a seat overlooking the bay.

Her mind went back to their last conversation. He finally admitted his love for her but it felt hollow. She wanted more than what was given and pushed him away by doing so. The love she wanted had to be from his heart in its truest form as well as the hearts of the Westerosi. But that was folly and she now understood that the love the Essosi people's gave her is unique and wouldn't be found here. Fear is the only way to get the hesitant kingdoms in line. The reality is harsher than childish dreams of different peoples agreeing in a single day.

Even if Jon may disagree with what happened here, she needs to convince him that this is necessary. That together they can rule this world the right way, keeping each other safe from traitors and deceivers that have stopped them at every turn. As the last Targaryens, it is their destiny for greatness and they were meant to be together.

Moments later, she sees another person walking to the chair next to Jon. The only other person in Jon's council that came to King's Landing was Ser Davos Seaworth. From what she saw, Jon trusted Davos completely, more so than Sansa.

When they first arrived on Dragonstone, Jon was the humble king that cared little for his titles and flaunting them. Davos in contrast stepped up and demonstrated why Jon was a good king and leader. He stood against her in that first face to face stare down and showed his faith in Jon. Rather than keeping quiet, the smuggler turned advisor had grit and refused to see his king belittled by another monarch of equal standing. He made logical arguments and respected everyone in the council meetings. Any sign of conflict, he tried to pacify so that violence was avoided. His accent hailed from Flea Bottom meant he grew up in poverty and knew what the poorest of the poor experienced. Davos was never officially referred to as Hand but he did the job like any other Hand if not more.

_If Jon is to rule with me, it makes sense for Davos to be our Hand. No one else is as qualified. You seem to always have the answers to my questions Jon._

With a final look and smile, Dany made her way down the stairs.

Only one more room of importance remained, the Great Hall. This journey has led her through the expanse of Essos across the Narrow Sea. Stretching from the frozen north beyond the wall down to King's Landing. She woke dragons from stone and freed slaves from cruel despotic masters. All of the hardship and struggles would finally end the moment she reached the Iron Throne.

Approaching the giant double doors, her nerves started tingling from excitement and fear. Each second felt like hours and she remained still. Steeling herself with a deep breath, she pushed the doors open.

The scene in front of Dany is identical to the vision she had in the House of the Undying. The Iron Throne sat in the center of an elevated platform with steps leading up to it. Snow and ash blanketed the floor and spiked braziers around the pillars. The only difference was the wall behind the throne was more or less destroyed unlike the one in the vision where it remained standing.

Taking her first step towards the throne, the only sound present is the crackling of the snow under her feet. Each step closer, its presence becomes more overpowering. The symbol of all the good and bad that followed Aegon's conquest. She couldn't even blink as the throne grew bigger as she approached.

She stood before it in its entirety and she hoped that this isn't another vision. Reaching out with her left hand slowly, she felt the cold snow and metal within her grasp.

_It's not a dream. I finally made it here._

She let out a small sigh, as an invisible weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Dany was in the Red Keep, in front of the Iron Throne, and it was real.

Behind her, she heard the door shifting and footsteps approaching. Dany turned herself around to see the only other person that should be here and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Jon."

**AN: ****We all know what's next. If you find Dany to be odd in how she isn't all that startled about what happened, don't worry, it's by design. Please leave any feedback or questions and I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks!**


	3. Decision

**Jon**

Nothing could prepare Jon for the discussion that could no longer be delayed. Every step felt heavier and a small part of his mind told him to run out of fear of what may happen if things went wrong. Talking with Tyrion and Davos provided some council, albeit the former having extremely drastic measures. On the way up, there were some Unsullied guarding along the entrances of corridors and they stood steadfast as their training bred them to be. Some of them looked at him with silent gazes while others remained still. No doubt the ones that took notice might have seen or heard about the small altercation between himself and Grey Worm earlier that day.

Jon didn't know Grey Worm that well except for his fierce loyalty to Daenerys and the grudge he bears towards the Lannisters no thanks to Cersei executing Missandei. Seeing him publicly executing people that surrendered yet remained loyal to Cersei did no favors and Jon worries if this clash in ideals will be an issue moving forward.

With so much focus on meeting Daenerys, Jon paid no mind to the architecture of the Red Keep. It all felt like a blur with each passing moment bringing more anxiety. After passing multiple corridors and the main staircase, Jon found himself in front of the doors of the Great Hall. No one was guarding it and both doors were slightly opened with light passing through the crevice. Readying himself with a deep breath, Jon pushed upon the doors into the massive hall which made Winterfell's feel tiny in comparison. More than half the roof was gone allowing the dim light of the cloudy sky to pierce through the dark interior. Looking down the hall, he saw the object that so many people had died for with the sacrifice of thousands of soldiers and commonfolk. The Iron Throne and its eerie presence withstood the flames and destruction, and it front of it was none other than Daenerys. She had her hand on the throne before turning around when hearing his footsteps crack under the ash and snow.

"Jon." Dany said as she saw him coming out of the shadows of the double doors of the Great Hall. She failed at suppressing a small smile from forming on her lips as he made his way towards the Iron Throne. "I've been waiting for you."

Unlike Daenerys, he didn't share the same expression, holding a straight face and eyes filled with a mix of anger and determination. Walking into this room had been a struggle in of itself. Each passing second was heart wrenching and the agony only got worse the closer he approached her. He still wasn't sure if anything he said would reach her, but he needed to try. Still figuring out what to say, he remained silent as the words struggled to form.

"Ever since I was able to understand words, my brother told of me of how we would return to reclaim the throne that was stolen by the Usurper. To restore House Targaryen to its former glory and bring back a golden age to Westeros. I may not have agreed with his plans of how to get it, yet the goal remained the same. From hatching dragons to freeing slaves, this journey has brought me here after all these years in exile. But that is only the beginning." Dany looked upwards to what remained of the ceiling and back towards Jon. "Starting with my victory here, I shall expand beyond Westeros. I will build an empire that will withstand the test of time and last thousands of generations to come. This will be the rebirth of my family's legacy, no..._our_ family legacy. "

She walked down the steps away from the throne towards him and he stood still before speaking.

_How is family legacy the only thing on her mind right now?_

"Have you been down into the city yet? Did you even bother to go there after setting the people on fire with Drogon?" Jon said with an intense glare. "The same people that you claimed needed saving from Cersei's reign are now being executed by the Unsullied on your orders."

Her smile quickly faded. "It is necessary."

"Necessary? Innocent people whose lives are now forfeit are being slaughtered without trial or questioning and you call it necessary?!"

"After what happened in Meereen with the Sons of the Harpy, I swore to myself that I won't let rebels sneak their way throughout the city and to kill people that supported me ever again. If any of Cersei's supporters are still alive, it is a threat that must be eliminated." Dany responded. He couldn't even detect a glimmer of remorse. Her response almost seemed practiced with how quick she spoke it.

"So women and children are now considered threats. Little children that had nothing to do with the battle are now your enemies. Reducing them to nothing along with any future they had, is what you think is needed?" Jon felt himself starting to shake in anger. He didn't want to feel this way, but the calm demeanor on Daenerys' face was making it harder to contain his emotions. "How can you possibly justify burning children and think it was the right fucking answer?!"

"I gave Cersei a chance for peace and she killed my closest friend for it. She used those children's innocence as a shield, thinking I wouldn't attack. She thought wrong. I didn't want to do it but Cersei deserved to burn for what she has done."

"You didn't have to aim for the citizens! The war was over the moment those bells rang. The Lannister forces had dropped their weapons and surrendered themselves to our army. You already won, but it just wasn't enough was it? I understand that you wanted Cersei to suffer for what she did to Missandei, trust me I know. Only Cersei had to answer for the crimes she committed, not the civilians that screamed in terror as a dragon flew towards them with fire spewing from its mouth."

With a flinch, Daenerys stopped walking and froze where she stood. He hoped it getting through to her, to chip away this delusional spell that has consumed her the moment she arrived in King's Landing. Her silence lingered on and he needed to push on this before any more excuses are made.

"Did Grey Worm tell you what happened after that first pass with Drogon?" Jon questioned.

"...He told me that even after the bells sounded, the Lannisters were still fighting." she replied quietly.

_Another blatant lie based upon grief and revenge._

"The Lannister troops had dropped their weapons and were about to bend the knee. The men you believed to be fully loyal to Cersei are tired of fighting constant wars. They have fought ever since Robert Baratheon died and they only wanted to go home to their families. And what did Grey Worm do? He threw his spear into the back of an unarmed man." Jon revealed. While Jon had no previous grudges towards Grey Worm, this going unanswered for would be an injustice to the dead.

_Dany needs to hear every single painful truth if she is to make up for this disaster._

Daenerys' eyes widened from shock and she had trouble processing the weight of the revelation. Her small hands were opening and closing into fists grabbing her skirt and her breathing increased slightly.

"Once that spear was thrown, everything broke into chaos. Just mindless killing and pillaging. I saw men begging for mercy and received a sword through the chest. Northerners raping women and children run down by Dothraki. You told me that you didn't want be Queen of the ashes yet you started all of this." Jon didn't feel the burning anger anymore, only sorrow. "I wished we weren't in this situation right now, but we need to discuss it. You can still save the rest before they are executed. Please Dany, enough blood has been spilled today."

"How do you know that they aren't followers of Cersei? How can I be sure what you're saying is true? So many people have betrayed and lied to me. I can't risk it anymore. I thought I could trust Tyrion and he chose his family over his Queen multiple times and look where my misguided trust has brought me. I told you what would happen if you told your sisters about your birth and look where that has left us." Dany argued. "They didn't need to know. I brought my armies north to aid you with no guarantees and all I wanted was for you to keep a secret. I begged and you still refused to listen!"

Regret and shame filled Jon's mind once more.

"You're right; I was foolish to tell them the truth. I thought Sansa would honor her vow in the Godswood and I was wrong. I'm at fault and I have to take responsibility for this. No amount of goodwill I give can ever make up for what has been lost, but I won't stop making up for it until the day I die."

"These people will take your goodwill and turn it against me Jon. I gave them a chance to follow me. I said on Dragonstone that they would never love me, that fear is the only way for them to get in line." Daenerys moved her arm to the direction of the destroyed wall looking over the city. "The ones that were lost today will serve as an example of what happens when my mercy is not taken."

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "When you arrived, the people only knew of you as a foreign invader coming to burn their homes. Cersei had spread this rumor all over the South and rallied multiple houses to her cause. When I got that scroll from Tyrion, I had no reason to trust you. Yet I went to Dragonstone anyway because I had faith in Tyrion's word about how you weren't your father and I needed your help. Earlier when I spoke to him, he looked completely broken. He lost the last of his family and now he thinks the only way out of this is getting rid of you. That is just one example of how our actions have affected the people around us. Believe me when I say this, he is the first of many that will openly oppose you from here on."

Daenerys started breathing heavily with her eyes staring into Jon's like daggers. Panic was setting in and she began to back away from him. "Is that why you're here then? To kill me and take the throne?"

_That fucking throne is still clouding her judgement._

"That goddamned throne is the last thing I want! If I had a choice, I would melt it down without hesitation. No, I came to see if you are willing to stop this madness before more people are killed." Jon answered. "We can still make this right by rebuilding what is lost instead of destroying what is left." He moved himself closer to her but she shook her head and continued retreating.

Realizing this, Jon halted himself before the situation escalated. He needed to calm her before she misunderstood his intent. He looked at the dagger on his belt and pulled it out of its sheath. Looking back at Daenerys, her panic peaked by seeing the dagger in his hands.

"I told Tyrion that killing you would be the wrong move and I still believe that. I'd sooner let Drogon roast me alive than kill you Dany." Jon said as he tossed the dagger towards the steps under the Iron Throne. "Which is why I'm letting you choose."

She scurried over to the knife and picked it up. Her glare pierced into Jon's soul and he could feel his heart ache with how much contempt she directed at him.

"You think I would take my own life to pay for my actions? I have fought for to survive the very moment I was born. Nothing you say here will change my decision on how to handle the rest of the rebels that are in my way." Dany nearly screamed. Jon hadn't expect her to assume suicide was the option that he gave her. "If you are willing to stand against me, then draw your sword because I will not kill myself to preserve your conscience."

Jon stood silently without moving a muscle. He kept his gaze on her, to find any of the goodness that had shone so brightly before he had snuffed it out with the truth of his birth in the crypts of Winterfell. His right hand moved toward his sword hilt by reflex when a threat was presented in front of him. But Daenerys would never be such to him. His love for her was stronger than anyone else in his life and nothing would change how he felt.

"I have fought and killed countless men ever since I joined and left the Night's Watch. My entire life is nothing but blood and death. I'm done fighting. I was done the first time I died and yet fate still pulled me right back into it." Jon explained. "I'll never fight you Dany. Never in all the lives I'm forced into."

"Spit it out Jon! Enough stalling and tell me what other choice I have!" Dany eyes were turning red from the tears forming. Her composure lost now that Jon made her assume he was betraying her like everyone else.

"Help me fix all of this. Don't continue to conquer and kill those that oppose your methods just because they don't understand the good you have brought to the people of Essos. Take the steps to bring peace by helping the people you wish to lead with the right example." Jon's first statement was meant to appeal Daenerys' kinder nature. She needed to be reminded of the good she is truly capable of and how it can benefit the people more than just herself. "But if you believe that your path is the right one, prove it with that dagger. Show me that nothing will stand in your way by eliminating the biggest threat to your reign, right here right now."

Daenerys froze where she stood. Her eyes were wide with shock with the ultimatum he gave her. The hand holding the dagger shook while still pointed towards Jon. She recovered herself with a few calming breaths. "You must think I'm foolish enough to fall for that. I'm already the Queen and no one else on this continent has the forces to oppose me. What's stopping me from calling Drogon here to alert my guards and holding you prisoner for betraying your Queen?"

"Nothing. Nothing is stopping you from locking me up while you take over Westeros. But even if you did, Sansa would just spread word of my name and it will reach the eyes of all the remaining lords within weeks. Revolts will break out and you will be forced to either kill me, kill the people, or let me go and the cycle will start over again. There is no good option if you kept me as a hostage. So you have two choices. You can help me bring order back to Westeros without any more mindless bloodshed, or you can end me with that dagger and continue conquering whatever is left to conquer."

Jon reached for his belt buckle and unlatched it as he finished issuing his ultimatum. Longclaw fell to the floor and his hands returned to his side. Looking back towards Daenerys, he saw her throat tensing up from swallowing any counterarguments and her lips quivering. Her attention went from the sword on the ground back to his eyes.

While Daenerys struggled to make a choice, Jon surprisingly felt an odd relief. When he was revived after his Night's Watch brothers murdered him, all he wanted was to go south and get warm. To forget all the frustrations of leadership and fighting and trade it for a quiet and peaceful life. It was a nice plan that got thrown out in favor of retaking Winterfell when he reunited with Sansa. Beating the Boltons just led to more unwanted power and responsibility. And yet, for the first time in his life, not having Longclaw on his side felt liberating. The pressure and weight on his shoulders from previous decisions is gone at last. All that mattered now is this moment. Whatever Daenerys chose, he would accept it with no regrets.

Daenerys still hasn't moved and it worried him. He started with small steps towards her. "I know this is a hard decision, but I have faith in you Dany. You may think that fear is the only way to rule these people, that they won't be able to learn new ways with how stubborn they are. I look back at myself and I was no different, until you came along and brought a new perspective. Compassion and kindness to your followers and fury to those that threaten them. You fought for the North even though they showed no appreciation or respect. You're the strongest person I've ever met and I love you more than anyone else in this shit world. Everything that happens now is in your hands Dany."

Jon arrived within a single step in front of her. The point of the dagger directly over his heart with a slight dent on the leather. The tears no longer contained began to fall as they slowly looked upwards towards his. Cupping her cheeks with his hands and wiping the wet streaks from her face, he wished this was under happier circumstances. The pressure from the dagger dug into his chest and he could feel it puncturing through the leather to the shirt underneath but not enough to break skin.

Daenerys tensed as her grip on the dagger increased. "...Northerners always have to make everything so fucking difficult." Dany cursed. "You most of all, Jon."

"Force of habit I guess." Jon replied with a smirk. The pressure from the dagger weakened as Daenerys relaxed her hand and let it point towards the floor.

"On our way back from Eastwatch, you bent the knee to me when you had no need to do so. That was the first time I questioned myself if I deserved such recognition and support. From a king that cared more for the safety of his people than I thought possible in this lifetime. From the man I love more than any before him that deserves better than what I can return." She leaned forward until her head was supported by his right shoulder. Jon heard a few sniffs from her crying, so he proceeded to wrap his arms around her waist to provide a small comfort.

As the tension unwinded from them, he barely heard the dagger falling from her hand to the ground. It felt like ages ago when they could just hold each other and not worry about what the rest of the world thinks. To just be Dany and Jon, nothing more nothing less. They stood together for several minutes, absorbing each other's presence. The last time they held each other ended horribly and Jon refused to let that happen again.

"I've said to myself and my followers that I am better than my father. That I would be a better ruler for the people who are now dead because of my blind rage. The Targaryen name will be mocked as full of power hungry invaders with madness flowing through our veins." Dany said with a weak voice. "They said I was mad and now they have all the proof they need." He heard her crying again and his grip tightened.

"You are not mad. Not in the slightest. I wouldn't be here right now if you were. I would've been executed after our first meeting if you are as mad as your father. Being a Targaryen isn't enough to prove you are mad like people want to believe." Jon says. "Sure you have a bit of a temper that is somewhat uncontrollable at times, but what happened here was a mistake. You have to learn from it, not to let it repeat itself."

She removed herself from his grip and looked back into his eyes to find any deception. "If I choose to help you, how do you know something like this won't happen again? I...I worry that I will lose control again."

"It was my fault. I should have been with you after what happened to Missandei and Rhaegal. It was selfish for me to push you away then, I won't leave you now." Jon answered. "We look out for one another and try to compromise whenever we disagree. I don't know what lies ahead so we will have to improvise more often. There will be plenty of people that stand in our way, but we have to adapt if we are to survive."

Daenerys didn't respond immediately, most likely contemplating the options they had left.

"Alright, I will help you...on several conditions." she says. "First, we build a council that will never plot against us. They must be loyal yet willing to speak their mind in the event of disagreeing with us on major decisions. In the past, you have conceded too much in favor of your advisors while I was the opposite. Having a middle ground is better for us and the people." Dany stated.

"I agree. We haven't had the best luck in advisors that jumped ship at the earliest opportunity."

"Not quite." Dany moved away from Jon's vicinity and started to walk back and forth along the platform beneath the Iron Throne. Seeing her mood lifted somewhat is a good sign that Jon wanted to keep up. "Before you came here, I saw you in the gardens and I was thinking about who to replace Tyrion as my Hand."

"I would be a terrible Hand Dany. I barely kept the Northern lords tolerable of the Freefolk. The South is another level of complexity I have no knowledge of."

"I'm talking about Ser Davos Jon. And yes, you would be a terrible Hand with your inability to lie." she responded with a small grin. "I don't know his opinion of me now after this incident so I'm hoping you might be able to convince him to help us. Unlike the lords of Westeros, Ser Davos is humble and he understands the common people and what their needs are. I want him to be our Hand now that Tyrion is...unavailable."

"Aye, he would be my first choice also. Then again I don't have any other advisors besides him and Sansa. However, with what has happened because of me telling her everything, we need to be cautious. I understand her reservations towards you, but the fact she broke her vow to me so easily to harm you is the final straw." Jon said bitterly.

While Jon still loved Sansa as his sister, the breach in trust has soured his impression of her to a degree. He thought he could trust her but seeing how far she went to attack Daenerys indirectly is rather telling of how she sees every little detail and secret as nothing more than weapons against her opponents. If he wanted to restore order with Daenerys, Sansa would be an obstacle they needed to overcome.

"That is the second condition Jon. You said that Sansa knowing your true identity will be a danger to me. With us working together, it affects both of us and we can't let her undermine our position, especially after what I did here. I want you to disregard what I said that night in Winterfell about hiding your secret. The world needs to know your true identity so that Sansa can't use it against us later on."

"Y-you want me to reveal my parentage?"

"It is a lot to ask for but it won't stay hidden forever. Sansa might be plotting at this moment to use this information to force you against me as the true heir. It may sound like me trying to solidify my place but I refuse to look upon you on the opposite side of a battlefield." Dany pleaded.

"...This feels like I'm abandoning my family." Jon replied sadly. "I grew up a Stark so it will be hard for me to grasp being a Targaryen."

"You're not abandoning anything. Stark blood and values course through your veins Jon. No one will deny that. All I ask is for you to accept your other half. Besides, it's not as hard as you may think. You are the first person to approach Drogon other than myself and walked away without being burned. You bonded with Rhaegal without any trouble and I finally had someone to share the skies with. The blood of Old Valyria is stronger in you than you realize. You are every bit a wolf as you are a dragon. Don't run from it; embrace who you were born to be." Dany reassured. The pride in her voice is genuine and he felt a little flustered with how much she praised him. "No more hiding behind the lies of being a bastard with no claim. Westeros needs a king that has strong leadership and compassion for all his subjects. A king that has the honor of Ned Stark, the strength of Lyanna Stark, and the humility of Rhaegar Targaryen."

She walked back towards him and grabbed both of his hands into her own and gazed upon him with her one of a kind smile. Every time he saw it, the best way to describe the feeling was catharsis. It made being brought back from death worth it to see her smile.

_I swear to never let that smile fade._

"I appreciate that, truly I do. But for now, let's take everything one step at a time. We need to focus on King's Landing before anything else. The people down there need our help." Jon says. "Plans about the rest of Westeros can be discussed after we restore some order here first."

"Very well." she replied with a nod. "I'll order the Unsullied to round up the survivors and to stop the executions. The Dothraki will guard the walls and perimeters so that they won't loot what is left. You find Ser Davos and take your men to survey the city to see if anyone is trapped under rubble and collapsed buildings. I will go and distribute what supplies are left and see to the wounded."

This wasn't going to be easy. Both of them knew it well enough. However despite the odds, Jon felt somewhat hopeful that they could help salvage the city and its people. There is no time to waste and following Ser Davos' idea of thinking about the positive would certainly help. He leaned to place a kiss on her forehead. After a few moments he broke the contact to press their foreheads together and both closed their eyes to take a final moment before the hard work began.

"We are stronger together and I know we will get past whatever challenges lie ahead. You have my word. I promise."

"Thank you for still believing in me, despite...everything I've done." Dany spoke sadly.

"Let's get down to the city before it escalates further. No doubt Ser Davos has his hands full trying to sort through this mess."

He went to pick up his sword and relatched the belt around his waist. Daenerys looked down to the ground and saw the dagger she dropped on the floor earlier. Kneeling down to grab it she walked back to him to return it.

He smiled and kept his hands along his sides. "Keep it. Whether or not you think you may need it, you'll be safer with having something to defend yourself with." he says as his hands removes the dagger's sheath from the belt. "We'll have to find a belt for you as well to holster it easier."

Placing the dagger back into its scabbard and keeping a firm grip on it, Daenerys had a serious expression over her face. "I've never really kept weapons on myself before. Being surrounded by guards and my dragons seemed like all I needed. Maybe when the situation settles down, you could give me some pointers so I don't cut myself." Dany suggested.

"I'd be happy to. Besides, scars look better on me than you." he replies with a sly grin. Jon wasn't the joking type but this one was almost too obvious to pass. She simply rolled her eyes and walked past him to the large double doors and pushed them open as he caught up.

Pushing past the entrance, Jon and Daenerys made their way out of the Red Keep to the steps that led down into the city. They both knew the task ahead of them would be daunting. But for the first time, Jon had no doubts or second thoughts and felt, no believed, they could achieve this goal of restoring order. Not just to King's Landing, but all of Westeros.

**AN: ****I had a lot more trouble with this chapter than expected. Wrote it 3 times until I was satisfied with this one. Please comment if you feel improvements are necessary and thanks for reading!**


	4. Aid

**Davos**

To say Davos was having a swell day couldn't be further from the truth. He expected the Lannister forces to surrender the moment they saw Euron Greyjoy's ships set on fire from Her Grace's mighty dragon. When he looked upon the forces of the Golden Company that rallied in front of the gates of the city, he saw a majority of them were nervous and each roar only made them feel worse. It was fine to see soldiers as the target for the Queen's wrath, but seeing the civilians that lost their lives and homes was too much. Seeing the place he was born reduced to ash brought bitterness and sorrow, despite all the shit memories that originated from it.

During his quick respite from the evacuation of whoever was left, he had managed to find Jon in the Red Keep's garden brooding. Having to talk to Jon about the Queen's current position carried an unknown burden. Davos didn't like seeing Jon brood himself into a mental breakdown, especially after what happened at Castle Black. His liege had too much to deal with for someone that wanted nothing to do with leadership yet excelled at it.

When it came to their conversation, Davos was shocked to hear of Tyrion's boldness to get rid of Daenerys to prevent the loss of more life. He knew Jon would never be able to agree with that plan. But that is nothing compared to the revelation of Jon's true birth and how his claim was stronger than the Queen's. To know about the truth of Ned's one supposed mistake held consequences that could shake the entire structure of power in Westeros; Davos almost wanted to forget he heard it and to go back to the easily accepted lie.

While Davos didn't trust the Queen, he trusted Jon and his judgement. It may have led to reckless decisions but he saw a special gift in the man. A gift of leadership and compassion that has been largely absent in past decades of Westerosi history. Whatever Jon chose to say to Daenerys, he would support it if it meant peace is still possible after the tragedy here.

Breaking from his inner thoughts, Davos found himself back on the Street of Sisters. As one of the major avenues of King's Landing that stretched from the former Sept of Baelor to the Dragonpit, it held a significant number of buildings and bell towers. Shops and homes were mixed together and surprisingly it was one of the better preserved sections of the whole city. Looking around, he saw Unsullied were grouping the civilians together and making sure no weapons were hidden in case of retaliation. But the troops themselves seemed a little off for some reason. The usually calm and fearless warriors were a bit more aggressive in handling the people and left some with bruises here and there.

_Might be Grey Worm's orders to rough them up. He did seem on edge before the Queen destroyed the gate. And afterwards, him throwing that spear was definitely from emotion instead of logic._

The old smuggler hadn't conversed with the commander of the Unsullied until that incident before the Queen's speech. All he knew of the man was that Missandei and him were very close. It wasn't hard to figure out they were together and her death affected Grey Worm greatly.

Knowing that confronting the Unsullied would only escalate the situation, he proceeded to push down the Street of Sisters. A few minutes later, he noticed a small group of Northmen huddled together. Reaching closer he noticed some of these men stood alongside Jon and himself when the chaos in the city broke out. Unlike some of the ones that took advantage of the situation, these men followed Jon's orders to stand down without question, thus proving themselves loyal.

"Henrik, Mace, Darren, Orin. Jon told me to keep looking for more survivors. The four of you will assist me for the time being. Don't know how long we have so we best get to work. Doesn't matter how much time we have, at that matters is getting as many people out safely," Davos requested.

"We were looking for the king since we have no real orders right now," Mace said. "The Queen gave orders to the eunuchs and riders so we've been sitting here."

"Well now you have something to do instead of wasting your time here. Come on," Davos responded.

Going down the large street, Davos remembered how it used to be filled with activity from the stores and people wandering about. Now it was desolate and charred. Surprisingly, the majority of the buildings sustained minor damage.

"Alright, spread out and yell if you find anyone," Davos ordered.

Over the next 20 minutes, none of them had any success. Mostly bricks and rubble mixed among wooden support beams. Pushing onwards to some other structures down the road, it became more grim as they found several bodies buried underneath fully collapsed buildings. Some were crushed from the weight while others died from suffocation. Davos isn't a stranger to dead bodies but seeing it would always take a mental toll.

"Alright lads, let's remove all the bodies we can. Not right to just leave them there," Davos says.

They were lucky the bodies weren't completely covered under stone. All in all it took about 45 minutes to recover four bodies. Placing them onto one of the countless wagons transporting the corpses of the city's people, the men regrouped to continue looking for survivors.

Nearing a large square, Davos recognized it as a major gathering point for weekly markets and nightly plays from passing circus troupes. He may not have many good memories of King's Landing, but the times when he visited such events were a nice footnote. Passing what seemed to be a small clinic, he heard some shuffling inside. Moving to the entrance, he spotted a man who appeared worse than what his fitness suggested. Cuts along his left arm was bandaged as well as the bruises on his face had a pasty salve indicating he might have some healing experience. As Davos took note of his surroundings, there were medical supplies along the shelves and large quantities of herbs in both jars and small pots.

"Um excuse me friend, I was wondering if you needed any assistance in evacuating the area?" Davos asked. He didn't want to scare the man if he could help it. Hearing some more shuffling in towards the back of the clinic, he noticed two others sitting back against the shelf. A woman and a young boy. Both looked terrified, tears flooded down their eyes and they both shook from their rapid breaths.

_Must be trying to hide. Considering what happened today, not surprising for them to fear the Queen's soldiers raiding this place._

"I'm not leaving if it means my family and I are executed by those savages," the man replied. He pointed towards the four northmen standing outside looking a bit confused.

"I understand that what happened here is a tragedy. It may not mean much, but you are very lucky that your family is still intact compared to those less fortunate. The men out there are northerners. They were born and raised in Westeros same as you and me," Davos reasoned. "They had no part in the sacking and they have no ill intent towards you. We are only here to help any civilians we can find. I'm Ser Davos Seaworth," he then proceeded to put his right arm for a shake.

The man looked him in the eyes to find a sliver of deception before slowly grasping the old smuggler's fingerless palm. Davos hoped this would go smoothly. Not having any Unsullied and Dothraki around the area was a tiny blessing he couldn't waste.

"Name's Jed, Jed Florinton. I've heard of your name a long time ago Ser. I believe it was before the Battle of Blackwater Bay when preparations were in place for your King's invasion."

"Yes, Stannis was my King then, not anymore. I serve under Jon Snow. Whether he calls himself a King anymore, I'm not entirely sure. If it's not any trouble, I was wonderin' what sort of business you have here," Davos inquired.

"...I run a small medicine store and clinic for the neighborhood. Not many people around the city slums could afford help from a maester. My wife, Sera, is an herbalist and we've worked together to help the people around here."

"That is very kind of you. I grew up in Flea Bottom so I understand what you mean. You may not have trust in me, but I have a request for you," Davos said. "My men and I are trying to help anyone that has been left behind in this mess. None of us are healers of any kind, so I would be grateful if you joined us to help the wounded."

"I... I can't leave my family Ser. After the fires, I don't feel safe with the chances of that dragon coming back."

"The dragon won't be an issue. He vanished after the battle ended and I assure you that it isn't flying overhead. Your family will be with you. Having an herbalist and a doctor would be very helpful if we do manage to find anyone injured. I've seen people walking along the streets with no aid whatsoever. The same people that you chose to help out of the good of your heart without expecting much in return. Very few are willing to do what is right, especially in hard times. These are the hardest of times and it's up to those that are willing to do the right thing to put the pieces back together the best they can."

Jed furrowed his brow with anxiety. It made sense with the potential threat of death, but Davos needed Jed's help. Countless others needed tending to and he is desperate for any assistance at this point. While Jed was busy considering his options, Henrik ran into the entrance.

"Ser Davos, we managed to find some survivors. We have to hurry!"

Rushing behind Henrik and leaving Jed and his family, Davos made this way towards the other Northmen who were digging into what looks like a collapsed bell tower. The amount of brick and stone made it difficult to assess the situation.

"People under all this?" Davos questioned.

"Aye. We almost missed them had it not been for the thudding under all this shite," Orin said.

"No time to dally, work together on the larger fragments. I only have one good hand so I'll see to shoving the smaller rocks. Never a shovel when I need one," Davos says.

The five men pushed themselves for the next half hour trying to move as much rubble as they could. Even with his hands in gloves, Davos felt them getting more numb from grabbing rock after rock. Something that got his attention not soon after was a plume of smoke rising over the buildings past them. With how fast the flames spread, there is the possibility of fires that haven't been extinguished.

_Gods give us some good fortune. We really fucking need it._

A few minutes later, Davos heard a faint voice screaming at the top of their lungs as he got closer. A surge of adrenaline gave him hope and strength. Removing a large slab, he finally saw a tiny hand reaching outwards. He grabbed the hand immediately to assure whoever was in there that they would be alright.

"Over here! Quick, focus around the hand. They need air!" Davos ordered.

The men scurried around him and dug with renewed vigor. He held onto the hand for dear life and swore he felt its grip tightened as the men got closer. The hole itself is small but just enough for fresh air to rush inside. Seconds later, he managed to see the source of the hand as the hole around it widened, allowing light to reach the poor trapped victims below for the first time after the attack. It is dim, but Davos saw the hand belonging to a young girl no older than 14.

"I see ya. Don't you worry, we will have you out of there in no time. Is there anyone else down there with you?"

"T-there are of 6 of us. Please… I don't want to die down here!" the girl says. The fear in her voice is palpable.

"I'm going to need ya to stay very calm while we move these rocks. I promise you that everything will be fine," Davos reassured. "Men, best hurry up."

The digging process was slower compared to earlier so that they wouldn't pull one rock that could cave in on top of the survivors. The men were tired before and their fatigue would get worse by the second.

_There has to be a faster way to get them out._

Like a prayer receiving an immediate answer, he spotted a contingent of Unsullied making their way towards the fallen tower. Whether or not they spoke the Common tongue, he hoped they would provide a helping hand. Ordering his men to stop, he looked back to the girl with a reassuring smile.

"I want you to stay here. Help is coming and I need to talk to them about this situation. Just hold on and I'll be right back," he told the girl. He then looked over to the Northmen

"I'm going to get some more men to speed this up. Stay here but be vigilant. No telling what may happen after Grey Worm and Jon's little disagreement," Davos warned. He received quick nods in return.

Letting go of the girl's hand. He pushed himself up and walked towards the Unsullied with whatever false confidence he could muster.

"Greetings. I'm Ser Davos Seaworth. Do any of you speak the Common tongue?"

The soldiers stood silently. Until the tallest of them moved to him with a piercing stare.

"Very little, but understand," the man said.

"Better than nothin'. We found survivors but we need help removing them from that," Davos said as he pointed to the mound of bricks. "Would it be possible to lend some extra hands?"

"Mhysa say no Lannisters," the Unsullied answered with a straight tone. "Loyal to Lannisters must die."

"No. None of them are Lannisters. They are just normal folks that were trapped when this bell tower fell. Please, they have done nothin' wrong. They only wish to stay alive like anyone else."

The Unsullied were adamant and weren't swayed with his argument. He couldn't risk the safety of those trapped, the Northmen, and himself with a misunderstanding. Panicking isn't the answer so he focused his mind on how to convince the Unsullied. Looking back towards the rubble, the northmen had resumed digging with little success. Turning back to the captain, Davos' only option now was to beg and hoped it convinced him to help.

"Look, we may not agree with much, and that is understandable with how different our cultures are. But I know for a fact that the Queen wouldn't stand and watch as people who can be saved are left to die. Enough have lost their lives today. Your Queen saved all of you from slavery and gave you the freedom to choose. So I'm asking you to choose to help these innocent people. There are children down there who deserve a better future than death."

The captain stood resolute and says, "I choose to follow Mhysa command. No Lannisters."

Davos despaired at the notion. His desperation is in vain and he lowers his head while looking down to the ground. Knowing that help wouldn't come, he walked back to the mound and rejoin the men digging.

He could hear the Unsullied marching, but at the corner of his eye, he noticed three of them remaining where they stood. They placed their spears and shields down and made their way over. Two of them joined digging without a word while the last came up to Davos, probably for a quick word.

"We agree with Seaworth. Mhysa save us. Now we repay Mhysa. My name Green Viper," he said in a very thick accent.

"You have my gratitude Green Viper. Let's get to work. From the looks of that smoke, we haven't got much time," Davos said appreciatively. Green Viper made his way over to join the rest with Davos following until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

It was Jed standing with his wife and son a few feet behind.

"I… I've thought about what you said Ser. I'm not particularly fond of foreigners in our lands, so forgive me for being wary of them," Jed stated. "But I saw you talk to them about helping the people trapped and I can see you are a man with good judgment and character. As long as my family is safe, I'd be happy aiding with the excavation."

"Thank you for your assistance. With your arm injury, I think it best for you to get all the supplies you have ready to tend the wounded when we get them out. Also try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. That Unsullied captain I spoke to seems to share your opinion on foreigners. Not all of them are the same but best be careful."

"Understood, my family will set up around the area and help those passing by. Bring them over once you manage to rescue them. If you need anything, ask my son Brenn if you need anything sent over," Jed said. He signaled the boy to come over. "Brenn, this is Ser Davos. He will be needing your help so pay attention and so we can help those who are trapped. Understand?"

"Yes, father. Are you a real knight, Ser?" Brenn asked.

"I am, although not the typical knight you read in books I'm afraid," Davos answered.

"SER DAVOS!"

Hearing the yell took Davos' attention from the boy to Henrik once again running towards him.

"What is it?! What happened?!"

"We've managed to figure out how they survived under that pile of rock. Apparently the roof is shielding them from the stones. The problem is that it will take time to remove the stones on top without risking the roof collapsing from the shifting weight." Henrik questioned in return.

_That doesn't sound too bad. It will be a while but we'll be fine if we're careful._

"Anything else? It sounded much worse when you ran here?"

"When we tried to step above the roof, the girl inside said that she heard a large barrel break with water smelling like shit leaking in the far back corner," Henrik replies.

_Why would a barrel of water be inside a bell tower? And it smelled like shit? Unless… no, no, no! Not again!_

"What color is it?! Did she say what color it is?!" Davos asked with a panicked voiced.

"...She said it was glowing green."

**AN:** **A change in perspectives after the last three chapters. I've read this one over so many times and did so many changes. Yet I still feel like it could still be better. I might do some edits down the road, who knows? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
